trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Shep
Shep (full name Shepherd S. Greenwood) is a wolf from a wealthy family and an antagonist of the short story Stageboy. __TOC__ Appearance Shep has tan fur and green-pink eyes. He has a pattern similar to clouds on his torso, and three brown stripes on his tail. His fringe is layered with three colors, which range from golden-brown to dark brown. Ram-like horns also sprout from the top of his head, which grow larger with his age, and he has a jagged scar across his face. Due to his malicious personality, he is often seen wearing a toothy smirk. He also has two weapons he wields: a shepherd's crook and a small axe. Abilities Green magic: Shep is a trained mage, and his magic typically takes a green color. Personality Shep was raised by his very wealthy family, which resulted in him developing a "proper" and quite egotistical personality. Though he had many siblings, he didn't interact with them often, and had always generally believed that friendships/familial relationships were useless and dangerous. He is often described as narcissistic and flaunts his status and wealth. While Shep appears unapproachable to others, his outer arrogance is harmless compared to his true personality. Along with being narcissistic, he also holds sociopathic and sadistic qualities. He is dangerously intelligent, and can quickly become emotionally abusive to anyone who develops any sort of relationship with him. He fears abandonment and exposure, which results in his abusive behavior, and is not necessarily aware of his actions. In one of the timelines stemming from Stageboy, Shep slaughters most of his siblings inside the Greenwood Family Manor in order to become the prized Greenwood family heir, with only Angel Greenwood (his younger sibling) avoiding the carnage due to being on vacation. One of the siblings manages to permanently scar Shep's face before they died. Because Shep also made arrangements to destroy the Manor, the story of what happened to the Greenwood heirs remains unsolved. However, Shep's childhood friend and a secretive forensicist, Heks, suspects him of mass murder due to knowing that his personality is apathetic and violent. Shep's crimes are eventually revealed by Heks and Stage. Relationships Stage Shepherd was Stage's boss when he worked at the Greenwood Theater. He was very strict, intense and sometimes even cruel, although it did not affect Stage very much due to his forgiving nature. Knowing that Stage's father was associated with his family, the Greenwoods, Shep decided to form a semi-close relationship with Stage, despite the fact that he treated his subordinate quite unfairly. The relationship began to venture into romantic territory and quickly became toxic, due to the power and age difference between them. Though Shep and Stage did have feelings for each other, their romantic relationship was never actually official, as its development was stopped by Stage himself (with the help of Heks) after learning about Shep's true murderous past. When that was revealed, Stage ceased to communicate with him, while Shep was disappointed by this, but did not stop him from leaving due to truly caring about him. Heks Shep and Heks are childhood friends, and Heks is perhaps the only person Shep has called his friend. Because their wealthy families were associated by business, they often were forced to communicate. Heks had not particularly liked Shep at first (the feeling was mutual), but she began to see good qualities in him. He was also very unstable, arrogant, and slightly abusive, but Heks was aware and did not let herself be affected by these things. They may have been in a short-lived relationship, but it was only because of familial pressure. After they became adults and stopped communicating with each other, Heks begins to dislike Shep. Her dislike worsens when Shep begins dating Stage, one of her students, and she becomes highly accusative and suspicious of him. Though she knows Shep is not a morally good person and she fears that he will hurt others, she still holds a bit of loyalty towards him as his childhood friend. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Stageboy Characters